Mi Cerezo
by Yuwaku no Megami
Summary: Valla que la vida es dura... Sakura Haruno, trabaja para pagar su universidad, paga por tener aunque sea una señal de vida de su madre, su padrastro en varias ocaciones intenta violarla, su única buena compañía es el hermano de su primer y único amor, un trabajo que le trae consigo muchas dificultades, corredora y un cuerpo escultural pero ¿Y Sasuke?


**Mi Cerezo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cabe mencionar que los personajes no son míos, sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

.

.

La historia es completamente mía y próximamente tendrá contenido sexual..

.

.

.

.

 _Problemas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Soledad.

.

¿Qué si sabía lo que era?

.

Oh, si. Por supuesto que lo sabía.

¿Porque le tenía que pasar eso?

.

.

.

Entre las calles de uno de los barrios ricos de Nueva York, una joven corría con ojos llorosos recibiendo las furiosas gotas de agua que caían sobre ella, en aquella madrugada solitaria.

-Sólo dos días más- Susurro mientras corría con más fuerza -Dos malditos días-

.

.

.

-Maldita sea Itachi- Gruño un azabache mientras metía furioso ropa masculina de excelente calidad en una maleta - Se supone que el que debe estar así, soy yo- Dijo mirando a su hermano- Al que lo cambian de universidad es a mi no a ti- Cerró fuertemente la maleta- Asi que quita ya esta puta cara- término

-Lamentó adelantar dos días nuestro viaje pero... necesito volver, tengo un mal presentimiento- Habló un peli negro.

.

.

.

-Bienvenido a Kanoha High School Uchiha Sasuke - Dio la bienvenida una mujer rubia de condenadas curvas de apariencia joven, de edad avanzada y ojos miel.

-Nos retiramos Tsunade-sama gracias por el favor- Dijo el Uchiha mayor.

-Hmp- Respondió el azabache- Permiso.

.

.

.

-¿Es aquí? - Preguntó un azabache mientras veía a su hermano mayor estacionar bruscamente aquel auto deportivo rojo.

El de hebras negras observó furioso la "pequeña" casa, anexa la universidad en la que estudiaba. Maldiciendo por lo bajo contestó un seco "Si" a su hermano menor mientras entraba a la casa.

El azabache miró con enojo a su hermano mayor y lo siguió hacia adentro de aquella casa que sería su residencia por un largo tiempo.

-! Cariño! - Gritó el Uchiha mayor con casi palpable frustración

Su hermano lo miró sorprendido -¿Tienes una mujer aquí? - Preguntó con asombro, pues al igual que el, eran conocidos no solo por el apellido Uchiha o por la increíble cantidad de poder y dinero que poseían, no, también eran conocidos por ser solteros codiciados.

El Uchiha mayor río un poco mientras movía la cabeza negativamente -No confudas Sasuke, ella no es una mujer cualquiera-Miró a su hermano pequeño- Es la mujer- Empezó a subir las escaleras piso arriba - ¿ Es Que alguna vez vas a tener una novia estable Sasuke? -Preguntó con cansancio a su hermano menor.

-No- Respondió con tono neutro ante aquella pregunta tan repetitiva- Yo busco algo diferente Itachi, una mujer que no sólo se enfoque en dietas,su cabello, dinero o sexo - Se pararon frente a un pasillo con 6 puertas y al final una escalera- Y por supuesto no hay mujer así. ¿Entonces por qué tengo que dar más que mera satisfacción? -Concluyó

Suspiró pesadamente - Esta es tu habitación - Señaló la quinta puerta. Esta prohibido subir esas escaleras - Dijo a su hermano seriamente- Las demás reglas te las dirá cuán estemos todos- Dijo y bajó las escaleras.

El azabache entro con la duda… ¿Con que mujer estaría su hermano?

.

.

-Maldita perra- Gruñó un hombre de cabellos marrón al igual que sus ojos, alto, de unos cuarenta y visiblemente borracho.

Una pelirosa temblaba en la esquina de una habitación a medio iluminar, sintiendo el cuerpo ardiendo y una humedad espesa bajando por su rostro

-Carajo- Susurro.

.

.

.

-Mierda- Susurró un joven rubio de radiantes ojos azules,tosiendo por el humo que se extendía por la cocina.

\- ¿Itachi como demonios sobreviviste un año así? - Preguntó el azabache, molesto y al igual que el rubio tosiendo.

\- Jamás eh cocinado- Respondió el peli negro apagando el resto del fuego.

Tres días ya habían pasado desde que llegaron a aquella costosa eh impresionante universidad.

Era muy temprano las 5:00 am para ser exactos y era una mañana muy fría, y llovía como si el cielo estuviera furioso..

-Oh carajo- Se oyó la puerta de la entrada y una voz femenina.

El peli negro se alarmó y salió en tiempo record de la cocina llegando al recibidor y tomando del brazo a una figura femenina empapada unos segundos antes de subir el tercer escalón de la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones.

-Maldita sea Itachi- La chica forcejeando sin ver a aquel pelinegro que la sujetaba fuertemente, traba con todas sus fuerzas de no gritar de dolor-Sueltame

-¿Cariño? - Preguntó tratando de que aquella mujer lo mirara.

Dos jóvenes de aproximadamente 21 años miraban consternados aquella escena.

-Carajo sueltame- Esta vez la chica forcejeó con más fuerza lo que provocó un desequilibrio Y ambos cayeron al duro piso.

La chica rechino los dientes y cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de no gritar y sobretodo no llorar, no,no lloraría ya se había cansado de eso y sin embargo no podía evitarlo.

El peli negro se incorporó poniéndose en cuatro confundido por la actitud de la chica sin embargo cuando vio su rostro y sus ropas, por sus venas corrió la ira

Los jóvenes espectadores miraban atentamente sin embargo el rubio susurro algo que ocasionó que al azabache le pasarán cientos de recuerdos por la cabeza

-Sakura-chan- Susurro.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias a las personas que lean el cap. Si hay algo que les moleste o cosas así no duden en comentarmelo.

.

.

.

Próximo capitulo:

 _Ella es..._


End file.
